Symmetra/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"The true enemy of humanity is disorder."'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Symmetra reporting."'' Respawning *''"Death is an illusion."'' *''"I will follow my path."'' *''"My work is not complete."'' *''"A momentary lapse."'' Using Abilities Sentry Turret Placing Turret: *''"Turret deployed."'' *''"Turret online."'' *''"From light into being."'' *''"Aligning defense system."'' *''"Defenses in place."'' Turret Destroyed: *''"Turret was destroyed."'' *''"My defenses are weakened."'' Photon Shield *''"You are shielded."'' *''"Be shielded."'' *''"I will shield you."'' Everyone shielded: *''"Everyone is protected."'' *''"Shield matrix established."'' Teleporter *''"Teleporter online. I have opened the path."'' *''"Teleporter online. We move quickly."'' Teleporter being damaged: *''"Protect the teleporter!"'' *''"My teleporter is under attack!"'' Teleporter destroyed: *''"Teleporter offline."'' *''"Teleporter offline. The path is closed."'' *''"Teleporter destroyed."'' Kills * "You are trapped in your own mind." * "You were not meant for greatness." * "This is the order of things." * "That was for your own good." * "Perfection." * "Everything in its place." * "You lack imagination." * "Know your place." * "Order is restored." If finished off and by turret * "Just as expected." * "Order is restored." * "The pattern develops." * "Why do you struggle against your fate?" * "The balance shifts in my favor." * "You are unworthy of the true reality." * "This is the shape of things to come." If finished off someone with melee * "Shameful." * "Perception is your weakness." * "Get back." Both * "Know your place." Killing Lúcio * "Punishment for your crimes" Communication Wheel Ultimate Status <90% * "My ultimate is charging." >90% * "My ultimate is almost ready." * "My Teleporter is almost ready to deploy." 100% * "My ultimate ability is ready." * "Teleporter ready for deployment." If already placed * "Teleporter online." Voice Lines *''"Such a lack of imagination."'' (default) *''"Everything by design."'' *''"Exquisite."'' *''"How unsightly."'' *''"I don't think so."'' *''"Impressive."'' *''"Perfect harmony."'' *''"Precisely."'' *''"I will put you in your place."'' *''"Welcome to my reality."'' *''"Why do you struggle?"'' *''"Hard work and dedication pays off."'' (Summer Games) Pre-Game Lines *''"Order will be restored."'' *''"I will shape order from chaos."'' *''"Do not deviate from the plan and victory will soon be ours."'' *''"If everyone performs their function, victory is assured."'' On Dorado *''"This would be a perfect location for a Vishkar development."'' Objective Assault Attack '''(On it)' * ''"I am taking the objective, all is going according to plan." * "I am at the objective, we must take it quickly." * "I am claiming the objective, support me." Attack '''(30 secs)' * ''"Secure the objective." Defense (Contesting) * "Consolidate our defenses on the point!" * "We must hold the point against their attack!" Defense (30 secs) * "Do not let up, victory will soon be ours." Escort Attack (On it) * "Moving the payload, fall in behind me." * "The payload moves to its destination all according to plan." * "The payload moves, as must we." * "The payload is moving, we must pull together." * "The payload is moving, converge upon it." Attack (Idle) * "The payload has stopped, we must get our plan back on track." * "The payload has stopped, we must get it moving." Attack (30 secs) * "Align our attack, move the payload." Defense (Contested) * "Together we must stop the payload, this is the way it must be." * "We must stop the payload." Defense (30 secs) (same as Assault) Ingame Triggers When spots a enemy * "I have located the enemy." When spots sniper * "Sniper!" Enemy Teleporter Placed * "The enemy posses a teleporter, we must locate it." * "We must locate their teleporter." Spotted * "Enemy teleporter located, we must destroy it." Destroyed * "Enemy teleporter destroyed." Enemy turret * "Enemy turret ahead." (seen) * "Enemy turret destroyed, an inferior design." (Destroyed) Pre-Game Conversations With Lúcio Symmetra: "To think I would have to work with a street ruffian." Lúcio: "Yeah, I’m not too excited about this arrangement either." Lúcio: "What you Vishkar would never understand is that people should be free." Symmetra: "What you call freedom is an illusion that causes more harm than good." Symmetra: The Vishkar Corporation is making the world a better place for everyone. Lúcio: chuckles You seriously believe all that? Man, I don't even know what to say to you. Symmetra: You should give back what you stole. Lúcio: Stole? You should ask your bosses where it all came from; then we can talk. With Torbjörn Symmetra: Armor? How positively medieval. Torbjörn: Last I checked, I didn't ask for your opinion. Symmetra: I am impressed. I would not think such crude creations actually functioned. Torbjörn: Why, thank you! I must admit, I'm surprised— hey... Torbjörn: There's something on your dress. '' '''Symmetra': No, there isn't. Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A commendable effort. A healer would be optimal. A performance worthy of repetition. A reward for my hard work. All according to plan. Anything is possible. Attack now or we are defeated. Be careful. Beauty can be found where everything is in harmony. Do not believe everything you see. Defend with me Do not let up, victory will soon be ours. Everyone must do their part. Everything in its place. Form and function. Freedom is a convenient illusion. From order springs harmony. How can anyone tolerate such chaos? I am on my way. I am restored. I am with you. I find violence regrettable but unrest even more so. I had not forgotten you. I have located the enemy. I need armor I need healing I need more shields. I will put you in your place. I will shape order from chaos. I will weave a better world into being I will correct societies flawed design. If I can think it, I can create it. I’m looking out for you. I’ve got your back. If we work in unison, our defense will be impenetrable. I’m going in. I’m used to working alone. Imagine what this could be Incoming Intruder detected. It is time to attack Just as expected. Know your place. My condition is improved. My work is not complete. My shields require augmentation. My ultimate ability is ready. My power grows. Now this is better. A place for everything and everything in its place. Our fates are entwined. Order is restored. Press the attack. Push forward. Perception is your weakness. Perfect alignment. Perfection. Precisely. Priority target located. Reality is my playground. Recognition for my flawless service. Reinforce our defenses, we must turn them back. Something for me Shield engaged. The teleporter is available for you. That is the way. That was too close. That was for your own good. The balance shifts in my favor. The cake is a lie or is it? The cake is not a lie The enemy is gathered here. This way is not secure. The pattern develops. The world is a dream not yet realized. There is always room for improvement. There is beauty in this. There is still much to be done. They have revived. This is the order of things. This is the shape of things to come. This is the path we should take. Time grows short but we must fight to the end. Time is running out, we must not fail. Understood. We are in alignment We are in harmony We must stop the payload. We need a healer We need a tank Welcome to my reality. Well executed. What you call freedom I call anarchy. Why do you struggle against your fate? Wonderful. You are unworthy of the true reality. You perform your function admirably. You were not meant for greatness.Category:Quotes